TRE The Amazing Race Championship, 2015
The is the first tournament-style championship of TRE's The Amazing Race. A number of contestants would play individually for the title of the TRE Champion of The Amazing Race. It was hosted by Kaffe4200. Qualifiers 20 people applied, or were invited, to play. They were then ranked based on their average placements in TRE's The Amazing Race series. The top 12 players were given a direct spot in the Top 16, whereas the bottom 8 had to play for their way into the Top 16 in preliminary rounds. Dakota dropped out before the competition started, and was replaced by Gavin. Results Preliminary Rounds All matches are the best of 3. Bracket | RD2= | RD3= | RD4= | team-width = 22em | RD1-seed01 =1 | RD1-team01 = Szymon | RD1-score01 = 2''' | RD1-seed02 = | RD1-team02 = Lucas | RD1-score02 = 0 | RD1-seed03 =8 | RD1-team03 = Reid | RD1-score03 = 0 | RD1-seed04 =9 | RD1-team04 = '''Mikey | RD1-score04 = 2''' | RD1-seed05 =5 | RD1-team05 = '''Duy | RD1-score05 = 2''' | RD1-seed06 =12 | RD1-team06 = Martynas | RD1-score06 = 1 | RD1-seed07 =4 | RD1-team07 = Tung | RD1-score07 = 1 | RD1-seed08 = | RD1-team08 = '''Jaylen | RD1-score08 = 2''' | RD1-seed09 =6 | RD1-team09 = '''Lucky | RD1-score09 = 2''' | RD1-seed10 =11 | RD1-team10 = Will | RD1-score10 = 0 | RD1-seed11 =3 | RD1-team11 = Nathaniel | RD1-score11 = 1 | RD1-seed12 = | RD1-team12 = '''Andrew | RD1-score12 = 2''' | RD1-seed13 =7 | RD1-team13 = '''Amber | RD1-score13 = 2''' | RD1-seed14 =10 | RD1-team14 = Purry | RD1-score14 = 1 | RD1-seed15 =2 | RD1-team15 = '''Jamie | RD1-score15 = 2''' | RD1-seed16 = | RD1-team16 = Nicholas | RD1-score16 = 1 | RD2-seed01 =1 | RD2-team01 = '''Szymon | RD2-score01 = 2''' | RD2-seed02 =9 | RD2-team02 = Mikey | RD2-score02 =0 | RD2-seed03 =5 | RD2-team03 = Duy | RD2-score03 = | RD2-seed04 = | RD2-team04 = Jaylen | RD2-score04 = | RD2-seed05 =6 | RD2-team05 = Lucky | RD2-score05 = 1 | RD2-seed06 = | RD2-team06 = '''Andrew | RD2-score06 = 2''' | RD2-seed07 =7 | RD2-team07 = Amber | RD2-score07 = | RD2-seed08 =2 | RD2-team08 = Jamie | RD2-score08 = | RD3-seed01 =1 | RD3-team01 = Szymon | RD3-score01 = | RD3-seed02 = | RD3-team02 = | RD3-score02 = | RD3-seed03 = | RD3-team03 = Andrew | RD3-score03 = | RD3-seed04 = | RD3-team04 = | RD3-score04 = | RD4-seed01 = | RD4-team01 = | RD4-score01 = | RD4-seed02 = | RD4-team02 = | RD4-score02 = }} Timeline '''January 3rd *''Preliminary:'' Lucas wins over Allison, 2-0. *''Preliminary:'' Nicholas wins over Aren, 2-1. January 4th *''First round:'' Duy wins over Martynas, 2-1. *''First round:'' Lucky wins over Will, 2-0. *''First round:'' Amber wins over Purry, 2-1. *''Preliminary:'' Andrew wins over Gavin, 2-1. *''First round:'' Mikey wins over Reid, 2-0. January 5th *''Preliminary:'' Jaylen wins over Tyler, 2-0. *''First round:'' Szymon wins over Lucas, 2-0. January 7th *''First round:'' Jamie wins over Nicholas, 2-1. January 9th *''First round:'' Jaylen wins over Tung, 2-1. *''Quarter finals:'' Szymon wins over Mikey, 2-0. January 10th *''First round:'' Andrew wins over Nathaniel, 2-1. *''Quarter finals:'' Andrew wins over Lucky, 2-1. Category:The Amazing Race Category:Discontinued